Baby Of Mine
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Jacob and Edward wait for their baby. Fluff, slash and Mpreg, my first Twilight Fanfic, please go easy on me.


**Hello Twilight world, this is The Un-wanted Angel with her first Fanfic of Twilight I have read all the books and soon I'll be seeing the New Breaking dawn movie! :D I'm known for my Naruto and Harry Potter stories, but I like to branch out my fics, so please treat me kindly. This is an Mpreg fic and has Yaoi and Slash. So no likey-no read-y. **

**Title: Baby Of Mine**

**Summary: Jacob and Edward are expecting their first child together. Fluff and Smex**

**Rating: T (to be safe) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Jacob Black a very attractive (and bad-ass) wolf had arrived at the Cullen's house. Now, don't get him wrong, he wasn't going there on his free time to hang out with bloodsucking vampires. No way. But there was one vampire he wouldn't mind spending his free time on. Jacob nodded his head 'hello' to the others in the living room. Those others being Alice, Emmet and Edward Cullen's parents. Jogging up the stairs two at a time to the lovley scent of his mate. He took one inhale and sighed in content. Lightly knowking on the door.

"Come in" someone answered.

Jacob smiled, quietly opening the door. He saw the vampire reading a book, nestled under the warm blankets in his bed. Edward looked up and smiled.

"Hello..." His lusty voice spoke. Jacob smiled back, walking slowly to Edward.

"May I sit with you?" Jacob asked.

Edward crossed his arms, "I don't know, does my mate need permission to sit next to me?" He was teasing, but Jacob took it as a yes. He more of less laid next to Edward, his head gently on top of the large bump that was Edward's stomach. Carefully listening to the watery sounds from the vampire's body.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, still reading his book.

"Listening...to our baby."

Edward chuckled. "Our baby, you should know, is sleeping and probably has no idea what talking is, more or less making any sounds."

Jacob huffed. "Still, it's comforting." Then he wrapped his arms around the large tummy. Frowning he looked up at Edward.

"You're cold?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob now was pulling Edward into his arms, trying to keep him warm. Edward shrugged, replying that he didn't think it was that bad, since he had blankets clovering him up. The two sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. Edward lightly giggled.

"What?" Jacob smiled.

"Nothing...It's just...I can't believe I'm nine months along." Edward smiled, rubbing his stomach, recieving a soft kick to his side from the baby inside of him. "And when I'm done being bedridden, I'm going to go outside, and I don't care if I sparkle, I want some fresh air. I'm tired of relying on my window for air."

Jacob laughed. "True, but you know your father bedriddened you for a reason, right?"

"Of course, so we...don't have another accident." Edward solomly spoke. Jacob fliunshed, remembering when Edward was three months pregant, collapsingon the ground, screaming in pain. What they found out was Edward was having pre-mature contractons that could cause harm to the baby. Jacob was scared shitless needless to say and paniced for almost over a month. He still was nervous.

Still, he wrapped his arms over Edward's shoulder, placing his hand's on Edwards, both feeling the baby.

"I'll be there for the birth...no matter how bloody it is." That last part was funny in his head, but when he said it out loud, it sounded wrong.

"And are you refering that there will be blood everywhere, Jacob, like on the walls and everywhere drenched on the floor, like in some Human horror movie?" Edward snapped.

_Hormones, I hate them_. The Wolf thought. "No. I'm just refering that no matter what happens, I'll still be there." Jacob cleared. But, if I see anything that'll make me puke, I'm puking. Edward nuzled into his lover, gliggling.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem," Jacob replied, nuzzling back.

"Aha!" Edward laughed, pointing to Jacob as if he were accused of somthing. "So you _do_ like it!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, had he missed somthing? "Like what?"

"Yesterday, you told me that you were too proud to cuddle and nuzzle like a baby wolf, well you just proved yourself wrong!" Edward smiled.

Jacob remembered now, and that's not what went on at all. Edward asked Jacob if all wolves nuzzled and cuddled. Jacob replied 'no', thinking of Sam. Jacob himself wouldn't cuddle-infront of others, but he would Cuddle his lover in private. It wasn't that he was ashamed, it's just he believed that these things should be kept in secret together withthe one he loved.

He wanted to correct the vampire, but Edward looked to happy with himself, so he raised his arms up.

"You got me." And smiled.

Edward yawned and streched for a moment. Resting to Jacob's toned chest. lightly closing his eyes.

"Jacob...?"

"...hm?"

"Do you..." He yawned. "Do you, I mean, will you, stay with me for the night?" He was so tired he couldn't see straight.

Jacob nodded. "Of course...But, I don't want to stay with you for the night..."

Edward was already sleeping, but still Jacob talked.

"I want to stay...with you for the rest of my life..."

* * *

**Yeaaaaaahhhh, it got a little cheezy at the end, but I'm a sucker for that stuff. Well, for my first Twilight Fic, how did I do? I hope I had everything all the names right too, because I haven't seen Twilight or read the books for a while, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. **

**Well, please reivew, Flames will only be used to keep Edward and Jacob warm ^^**


End file.
